1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to electrical receptacles, and more particularly, to electrical receptacles which incorporate a plug cover, so as to meeting building codes for all kitchen applications.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
It is common practice and is mandatory in electrical wiring of kitchens to install electrical receptacles on kitchen counter tops, peninsula, and islands. Such receptacles within six feet of a kitchen sink are mandatory to be installed on ground fault protection. Also mandatory in kitchen wiring is the installation of receptacles on the sides of islands and peninsula. These receptacles are not mandatory to be on ground fault and are usually mounted on the sides of the cabinets. The mounting location of these receptacles presents a potentially dangerous situation.
1. The height of the receptacle on the counter is readily accessible for a child to stick a foreign object into it, resulting in electrocution or being burned. Even with the safety plugs that are made for these receptacles, people do not always reinstall them when they are done using the device. PA1 2. In order to use the receptacle on the side of the counter, an appliance cord must be plugged into the receptacle which leaves an electrical cord draped over the side. This again can result in a child grabbing the cord and pulling a hot pot on top of them. Furthermore, the possibility exists for a person passing by of catching the cord onto a loose coat or pocket book, or even backing up and catching the wire with one's hip. PA1 3. Due to manufacturers and code changes, appliance cords must only be two feet long. This again increases the possibility of an accident because appliances will be close to the edge of the counter tops. Another problem with the location of the receptacle on counter tops is that counter tops have twelve inch and sixteen inch overhangs which bring the appliances even closer to the edge. PA1 4. Due to the construction of cabinets, in many cases it is impossible to install receptacles on the island and peninsula. The result is the use of an extension cord.
To date, there are no electrical devices available which solve these problems. Various types of covers for plug-in outlets, however, have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,159 to P. E. Hamilton describes an electrical receptacle with rotatable discs adopted to fit over each of the outlets of the base, so that access to the contacts within the base can be had only by means of an attachment plug, and accidental shocks are thereby positively prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,733 to Wilbert Hirsch pertains to a protective cover for an electrical receptacle which wholly conceals the receptacle and any plug which may be inserted therein. The protective cover is pivotally or slidably mounted on the face plate and provided with connector means for passing electrical cords through the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,214 to H. E. Radack discloses a wall plate, a cover pivoted thereon, and a spring which is in embracing relation to the cover and plate, in such a manner as to hold the same assembled with each other, without requirement of any additional fastener or connector means. The spring constitutes a means for connecting the cover to the plate, a means for biasing the cover to its normal, closed position and an indexing means for releasably holding the cover in its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,327 to T. Tait et. al. teaches a safety cover for electrical plug outlets that is a substantially rectangular box-shaped cover having the front, sides and top surfaces completely enclosed with a partially enclosed bottom surface and an elongated wall-facing opening, the wall-opening being provided with an inwardly expanding flange formed on each end of its longitudinal edges, each of the flanges being provided with a downwardly facing, inclined plane so that when the facing plate of the electrical outlet is loosened, and the safety cover is slid down into the position, the wedging force of the inclined plane between the wall and the back of the face plate will retighten the plate and firmly mount the cover thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,912 to Lawrence S. Tomek involves a protective cover for an electrical outlet made up of a cover plate attachable to the existing receptacle plate and includes an opening aligned over each outlet in the plate and a unitary cap which is hinged to the cover along one side of each opening. The cap is movable into snap-fit engagement with a catch so as to serve as a protective cover over the outlet to prevent tampering and protect it from the elements. A latch release mechanism internally of the cap minimizes the risk of opening by infants, as well as making it weatherproof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,307 and 4,874,906 to Michael J. Shotey disclose a weatherproof outlet cover that fits over an outdoor electric outlet and includes a mounting plate demountably secured to the outlet housing in place of a conventional face plate and a lid member mountably and pivotably mounted over the mounting plate, accommodating at least one electrical plug plugged into a receptacle in the outlet. At least one access slot is provided in the bottom of the lid member for enabling a corresponding number of electrical cords from the plugged in plugs to be extended there through. First, the sealing member is disposed between the mounting plate and the wall surrounding the outlet housing and the second sealing member is disposed between the lid member and the mounting plate to prevent foreign matter from entering the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,079 to George E. Fitzgerald discloses a safety cover for a fused switch. An opening and closing of this cover served to cut the fuse out of and into circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,900 to J. U. Sopher teaches a guard for attachment to a wall-receptacle that includes an electric plug-socket, a casing having a real wall that has means to secure it to a wall-receptacle and has an opening there through to permit an electrical plug-body to extend there through while the plug-contacts are engaged with their complimented contacts in an electric circuit. The guard plate entirely covers the opening of the rear wall when the plug is absent from the plug socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,055 to Allen J. Samuels relates to a threaded cover pivotally secured to a strap that is hinged to the base of the cover plate, the strap and base having cooperative means for holding the cover in an up position away from the access part to the receptacle merely by raising the strap to a position substantially perpendicular from the face, such as by the strap being L-shaped with a loop in the lack of the L encircling a pin secured to the face with the loop being shaped to slide over the pin when the cover is raised and to veer against the face in a locked open position.
U.S. Pat. NO. 4,134,516 to Kenneth J. Sullo pertains to a spring-loaded, hinged cover of a weatherproof outlet box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,630 to Paul F. Bergin discloses a hatch for attachment to a wall which includes a face, a cover, interlocking pegs, and grooves for securing the cover to the base.
While several attempts have been made to provide outlet receptacles with protective covers, these devices have all been ineffective to meet the safety requirements of building codes, and frequently involve an excessive number of parts and an excessive number of assembly steps. For some of the devices, in order to insert an electrical plug into the outlet, the cover has to be totally removed from the outlet and is therefore easy to lose.
The purpose of the present device is to allow safe useable electrical receptacles on top of a counter. In this way, the receptacles are installed on ground fault, which is mandatory under current U.S. building codes; it eliminates a child safety hazard; it eliminates cords hanging over the counters; it enables receptacles to meet electrical codes on all counter tops; and it enables the presence of a cover that will close after each use of the receptacle.